


To The Sea

by collaroff



Category: Black Survival (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 12:52:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collaroff/pseuds/collaroff
Summary: 里昂x珍妮，做爱而已不看也行





	To The Sea

“你能不能不要一直盯着我。”珍妮·辛克莱说。她的话并没起多大作用，里昂·阿斯金坐在副驾驶位，靠着车窗，偏头看他的女友。

 

“你在听我说话吗？”她还是没忍住瞪了他一眼，又全神贯注地看回前面。珍妮只在开车的时候才穿平底鞋，她涂了蓝色的指甲油，两手在方向盘上左右滑动。车座后面放着两个箱子。

 

“你觉得里昂怎么样？”

 

“哈？”珍妮踩下刹车，有点吃惊地望着他。

 

“我指的是车。*”里昂用指关节敲击了一下前风窗的玻璃。

 

“啊…”车是里昂买给她的礼物，虽然是珍妮要求的，她为了拍戏考过驾照，有一天在广告里看见这个名字，然后把它发给了里昂。“我很喜欢。”

 

她再次启动它，板着脸，“我很喜欢里昂。”说完自己忍不住笑起来。

 

总是，珍妮想的是，她总是会做一点恶作剧，工作以外，无伤大雅，表示一下她的爱意。这是里昂第一次明确的暗示：没有问题，没有关系，我不介意你的恶作剧。

 

不太妙的天气破坏了珍妮的踏青会友计划，最后他们决定去海边。珍妮不喜欢也不讨厌海，在岛上的时候，海伴随的是枪声和里昂，她可能是有一点喜欢的。

 

珍妮是先付出真心的那一个，同往常一样，她不经意地、快速地坠入爱河，同往常不一样的是里昂回应了她。

 

目的地很偏僻，冬季刚过旅店里也没有多少人，到达的时候天快要黑了，珍妮率先进去和店主说话。她只拎了一个小提包，里昂无奈地，把剩下的旅行箱从车里搬出来，当他进去的时候，只有珍妮站在里面。她戴着茶色的墨镜，巨大的镜片遮住了半张脸，画有水墨画折扇遮住了另外半张，珐琅手镯搭在从袖子里探出的手臂上，唯一格格不入的是旗袍外面黑白羽毛做的披肩。

 

好吧，她的品味可真够怪的。

 

这应该是不久前她去香港买的东西，他也想起那些在岛上的“朋友”们，还有在森林里扭住脚央求他的珍妮。

 

“你太慢了，”她抱怨，“等你过来天都亮了。”

 

房间在走廊的尽头，平凡极了，唯一不同的是进门能看到的巨大落地窗。它占据了整面墙，可以看到海。

 

里昂洗完澡出来，珍妮趴在窗边。她的一只手按在玻璃窗上，另一只搂着她刚脱下的衣服，她微微弓着腰，看样子是准备浴室接力的时候发现了什么。她缓过神，把衣服搁在桌子上，这时候她几乎是全裸的，除了还在手腕上上的青色珐琅手镯，她连耳环都摘下了。珍妮指了指里昂的睡衣，说：“如果我们分手了，我就把你这样的照片发到网上去。”

 

穿着网购的轻松熊睡衣的里昂·阿斯金不为所动，他关了房间的灯，海上没有月亮他仍然看见了珍妮眼睛里的波纹。她在想什么呢？

 

“你刚刚在看什么？”里昂问。

 

这没有解决珍妮的疑惑，可她依然转过身子，靠到了窗边去，镯子敲在玻璃上有响动，珍妮用手指抵住玻璃。

 

“灯塔。”她说。他可以想象那个样子，灰白色的古老的灯塔，永远不见放晴的灰色的天。可是珍妮就在那里，桌子上有一束假花，做的很敷衍。珍妮的皮肤和百合一样是白色的，没有那么白，但里昂还可以看见她大腿上由于丝袜留下来的勒痕。他又在想什么呢？证实他想象的勒痕的存在，或者是看这副画。

 

尽管海水成了黑色的，仍然有巨大的响声，里昂可以听见一切东西，海藻海鸥和白色的浪花。他看着珍妮，灯塔的聚光灯忽隐忽现，他好像听见暴风雨的轰隆声，而她的身上被留下窗户的阴影，折叠成黑色的闪电。

 

“就要下雨了。”他身上还带着旅店的肥皂味，走过去拉她的手。

 

“天气预报说明天才下。”珍妮伸手去抓他口袋里手机，海没有响动，不会有另一个里昂从水里爬上来。曾经她拥有的烦恼，她想到这里，索性倒进里昂怀里。珍妮的额头抵住他的胸口，她像沙丘一样吸走了他所有的水分，让他难免感到口干舌燥。

 

闪电很美。

 

珍妮热衷于这些亲密举动，拥抱接吻上床，她热情地喜欢他，就算在镜头前也不掩饰。很多他的粉丝批判她，因为她漫长的情史和拙劣的演技。于是里昂低下头，珍妮还在按他的手机屏幕，对新闻网站上他们分手的传言嗤之以鼻，亮粉色的口红蹭到他的下颚。

 

“我很嫉妒。”里昂说，珍妮不计后果地忠于她自己。她试图从里昂怀里挣脱，“我在新电影里连牵手都没有。”

 

“你要是不动就不会这么讨人嫌。”里昂握住了别人没牵到的手。

 

“我不想当花瓶。”

 

“你不是吗？”他接住了珍妮扔过来的手机。珍妮很讨厌他这一点，在岛上的时候她朝他扔利黛林的空酒瓶。

 

他敏锐地伤害过很多人，都不是出自本意。珍妮皱起眉头，里昂被她踩了脚。

 

“我还没有洗澡。”她说，她想离开了。

 

“没关系，”里昂回复，“你一直坐在车里。”他主动把旅店薄薄的白色被子搭在她的肩上，她往下扯了一下，依然可以没被遮盖完全的乳房和大腿。

 

不可否认的是珍妮很美，如果要谈论外貌，她可能不是那么惊心动魄，她拥有一种活力在里面。里昂能够从她僵硬的演技里看出的东西，她不会被打上标签，糅进任何别人的故事里去。

 

他也是故事的一部分，她故事的男主角，他有些恶劣地想，又感到妒忌，她会给他的爱好打掩护，她本来不喜欢的。古怪的负面情绪和满足感让他继续原本的想法。珍妮在碰到他嘴唇的时候瞪大了眼睛，里昂好像有点理解她恶作剧的快乐，他禁不住笑了。

 

“你不喜欢吗？”里昂说，“你说你很喜欢里昂。”他反常的举动让珍妮起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，他随即又用异常的体格切断了她的想法。珍妮被连同被单抱起来，里昂伸手去确认她腿上的勒痕。

 

“你做什么！”珍妮尖叫起来，有点太迅速了。她的反应新奇又可爱，里昂假意把手又向上移动了点。

 

珍妮由于他乱动的手在他怀里不太稳，她用手圈住他的脖子，里昂的脸被卡在她的乳沟里。珍妮新烫的卷发伸进他的衣领里，里昂听见她抱怨：“你头发没擦干。”

 

他又笑了，这是珍妮抱怨最多的一句话，你不能对一个游泳运动员要求这么多。湿漉漉的头发停在胸口让她难受，她不满地哼哼了一下，就被按倒在床上。不是什么星级酒店，旅店的床板还挺硬，珍妮鼓着脸，“很痛耶。”

 

里昂温柔地抚摸她的后背，他跪在床尾的部分，珍妮心跳不已。她收缩身体，里昂的兴致让她感到陌生，落到床上的被子粗糙地摩擦她的大腿，珍妮感受到自己的身体，产生了平时很少出现的无措的感觉。

 

他真的很有眼色，无时无刻不纵容她的独角戏，也会在极为恰当地时候肯定她，毕竟让她热爱别人是很难的。她感情道路上为数不多的成功也在最后因为“你爱的只是自己”而分了手。

 

“你在想谁？”里昂注意到她的神色，她罕见地露出失落的表情，他下意识这么问。

 

“我的前男友们。”

 

里昂已经脱下了他的睡衣，他的肉体令人着迷，旅店的肥皂可真够劣质的，珍妮也感应到暴风雨。

 

“你嫉妒吗？”她问。

 

“你可真不擅长对手戏。”里昂对她的假意理解得非常透彻。

 

“嘿！”她恼怒地把枕头砸向他，“别偷看我的心！”

 

“你把它给了我，我有权利。”

 

珍妮再次错愕地瞪着他，“你吃错药了吗里昂？”

 

里昂尝试去亲她的口红，把它留在她的脖子上，她就忘了先前的不快，天真地回应他了。在床上更能体现她的直率单纯，她的假睫毛又让她很妩媚，珍妮的胸部和她饱满的嘴唇同样诱人。他的手指伸进她的牙齿里，又按到她的胸口，在她乳房的一侧留下两个凹陷。珍妮张嘴说“啊——”，里昂迎上去。她在开车时嚼的口香糖还剩下味道，他好像在撬开一块贝壳，她倔强不服输地接受这个吻，里昂不打算靠着职业优势吻晕她，珍妮在换气的间隙发起了第二轮攻势。

 

可以感受到她皮肤下的火，她丝毫不掩饰欲望，把他的手移到她的胸前，她的腰间，她的大腿上。

 

“触碰我。”她用带有一点央求的声音说，从某种意义上里昂得到无法理喻的柔情，可他一动也不动，迫使珍妮望向他狭长又深邃的眼睛。她神魂颠倒地看着，痛恨自己的快乐。

 

“我爱你。”她想到了魔咒。

 

“我也爱你。”他严肃地说。他感受到了烦恼的根源，他想要更长更稳定的关系，但他们现在只能做爱。或许他可以在媒体前求婚把她困在完美的爱情剧里，但他总归不想那样。

 

她对他的爱得益于他，始于他们共同行动时表达的好感。他在她的乳房间叹了口气，吹出来的气流使珍妮发痒。

 

他缓慢地亲吻那些部位，乳晕表面的隆起，腰部的肉，大腿——他摸到了并不存在的勒痕，珍妮的腿柔软又温暖，他进行了一个突兀的膝枕，珍妮抱着他放在一旁的枕头，里昂看不太清楚她的脸，后悔自己关掉灯。她现在一定是粉色的，红斑会从她的小腹上蔓延，现在也许已经到达脸部或者手掌，他闻到潮湿的润滑液的味道，珍妮的手摸着他的头发，她弯下腰亲他的眼睛，“里昂。”她呼唤他。

 

枕头代替不了，她抓住他空着的手，枕头落在里昂脸上。她含住他的手指，里昂听见她故意做出的吮吸声，他觉得发热又觉得好笑。

 

“你要谋杀我吗？”他在枕头下面闷闷地说。而珍妮此时拉起他的手臂，她从腕部内侧开始，先是咬了他一下，舌尖向上滑到肘部，里昂终于从她的腿上离开，她把其它的部位贴过去，像考拉一样挂在他身上，珍妮的手在里昂的背上胡乱地划动，里昂觉得她是拼写了一句“FUCKU”，他强硬地扣住她的一只手，又把她挡在中间的头发拨到后面去，珍妮眨眨眼，里昂又把她按在床上，她不满地用脚勾住他的小腿，紧绷的肌肉让她生气，她用新做的美甲顺着肌腱的纹路划下去，留下一道浅浅的痕迹，这也一样让她生气。

 

他特别喜欢她这种莽撞劲，她可能因为没来由的愤怒忘记性爱目的，又在想要的时候大献殷勤。珍妮注意到他的笑容，他的掌心抵在她的乳尖，她微微张开嘴，里昂毫不犹豫地凑上去，体热让他手心稍微发汗，他向右挪动手掌，摩擦使珍妮发出轻微的呻吟声，她接吻的时候还不安分地想要说话，里昂卷住她的舌头，她空着的手的在半空中舞动着。

 

里昂改为按住她的肩膀，珍妮推他的胸口，“你要谋杀我！”她剧烈地喘息，情欲使她平庸的胸部增长了四分之一左右，随着呼吸，她的胸口也微微晃动，里昂伸手抚摸她的耳廓，锁骨，他避开了乳头，却在按压腹部前用手背刮了一下。珍妮弓住腰，按住他的手，抬头直视他。她的眼睛，带有一些泪水，软弱地看着他。

 

“里昂…”珍妮的手向下摸索着，她的指尖停留在他大腿和躯干之间的皱褶里，里昂从她的提包里翻出安全套。

 

珍妮帮他戴上，不怀好意地抚摸阴茎表面，她的身体已经有抽搐的迹象了，她还要去碰下面的阴囊。

 

“你…”里昂说，“珍妮…”他咬牙切齿地靠近她的耳朵，温柔和耐心，他告诫自己，珍妮蓄意地挑衅他，神志不清又乐在其中。他有些粗暴地咬上她的脖子，像她上一部影片中遇见的吸血鬼。里昂听见她无意义地低语，台词，至死不渝。

 

她努力过了，里昂想。虽然那部电影还是很烂，一起去看的队友吃爆米花到睡着。在保证呼吸的时候，他还是要把前戏做足，珍妮没有顾忌，在他摸到后颈的时候起身索吻，她表现地像溺水一样，抢夺里昂口腔里的氧气。里昂把她拉起来，他的手攀上了她的大腿，滑过阴阜，从阴蒂上掠过去，珍妮在他嘴里打了个哆嗦，她改为含住他的上唇，并充满希冀地看着他。

 

她喜欢他的眼睛，如果你仔细观察，可以看见它们大多数时间都是满不在乎令人畏惧的，蓝色就像海水一样充满潮湿的腥味。

 

我会陷进去的。珍妮抑制不住地想。她漂亮的、被弄歪睫毛的琥珀色眼睛也同样让人难以忍受，它们散漫又专注地看向里昂，作为电影特写一定是致命的。

 

里昂把手指伸进去，湿润的阴唇挤压和拒绝他，他只好用别的手指拨开，这让珍妮情绪高涨并且更湿润。除了阴道分泌的液体外，她的眼泪也滴了出来。

 

里昂并不着急，他习惯了对冲动的忍耐，珍妮会抢在他前面去挑选那些他可能会想要的小玩意，但无法更改的是他的抑制力。他加入了手指，按摩她的阴道壁，珍妮在他的怀里移动，把头靠在他的肩上，她把腿张开了些，里昂直接把她放在腿上，他们坐着抱成一团，里昂也不必在支撑自己。他的另一只手留在她的背上，珍妮又往前挪动，迫使里昂的手指又向内深入了一点，他的手掌压到了阴唇，黏液落进了掌心里。

 

他在这时候诱导性地把她从自己肩上哄过来，“珍妮，吻我。”甚至他的话语间毫无起伏，可这时候的她是听不出来的。她只是乖乖地张开嘴，任由他舔她的牙齿和口腔。里昂的手指向上，他在上壁熟练地寻找珍妮的G点，有时他显得冷酷，现在他给予那里机械的刺激。

 

珍妮面容扭曲了一下，嘴被堵住只能听见她喉咙的呜咽声。她下体抽动，阴道下端的肌肉收缩，无可适从地心脏乱跳。她想站起来脱离他的手指，没有预料到的高潮令她的射液流到里昂手臂上。

 

“可…以。”她含糊不清地讲，欣快感并没有放过她，里昂可以感觉到她身上的冷汗，他不该捉弄她，他们的感情还会发展，他绝对是被传染才会懊恼。

 

“珍妮。”他告诉她，缓慢地把阴茎插入一部分，又麻又痒的触感把珍妮从兴奋中拉出来。

 

她突发奇想地开起玩笑。

 

“我有三个里昂了。”

 

里昂蹭了蹭她的脖子表示在听。

 

“在我前面，”说太长的句子对她依然有些困难，“在外面，”她的下巴抵在他的头发上，“在里面。”

 

里昂的进入并不完全，他完成了这个动作回复她：“不要打趣我。”

 

珍妮用手指卷他的头发，她模仿他发哑的语调：“不要征服我。”

 

“不行。”他很果断。

 

一次高潮后珍妮身体虚软，听见他这么说，她也只是笑了一下。她任由摆弄，里昂逗弄她的乳房她的脸，还没消失的红晕又随着温度升起来。他们可真够粘腻的，珍妮想，她恢复力气后把腿缠到里昂腰上，把自己身上的汗水贴过去，那些小液滴彻底地赖上里昂，珍妮也不再嫌弃他没干的头发，他们都湿漉漉的，格外是珍妮的眼睛和阴道。

 

“……”他终于开始气息紊乱，珍妮泛红的皮肤上被留下更深的红印，他的动作过分慢条斯理，里昂猜到珍妮接下来会嘲笑他的绅士，提前堵上她的嘴。她享受接吻的感觉，只是对他怂怂眉毛，哭花了的楚楚可怜的妆和她的神色实在不相配。

 

“我没有超能力。”他无奈地说，读懂她只需要一个小动作而已。海浪拍打黑色的岩石，里昂顺着它的节律运动着，珍妮漫不经心地呓语，断断续续地发出呻吟声。里昂听见她用一些莫名其妙的句子骂他，表现一种莫须有的委屈。“我不可爱。”他努力从里面辨认出一句，她好像只在这种时候才会胡思乱想。

 

她的担心毫无意义，她的可爱对他毫无意义，他心动不是这个原因，尽管她有时确实十分可爱。里昂第三次把她按在床上，有力又无规律地抽动他的阴茎，如果知道下一颗子弹在哪里，轮盘赌就失去趣味了，未知的快感打断了她，珍妮不知道他什么时候会快一点，也不知道他下一次冲击的力道，就像乘船一样，不知道浪潮——浪潮，她所做的只是紧紧抓住桅杆——里昂被她紧紧抱住，也像浸入水里。70%水分构成的人体能有多软呢？

 

“我很喜欢你在路上被人超车后气急败坏的样子。”

 

他忽然说，珍妮支支吾吾，来不及找他的麻烦。她充满激情，兴奋，里昂的五指弯曲环住她的乳房，又用食指指背摩擦她挺立的乳尖，他好像不喜欢她发出尖叫，在这之前就攻陷了她的嘴。珍妮在上下不停地摩擦下发出呜呜声，大脑断片，悸动，她按住里昂绷紧的肌肉，里昂快被她抠出血迹。

 

敌不过快感，一阵又一阵的愉悦，硬木床像一只小船，接受他们的摆动。珍妮体会到如雷的心跳，肌肉痉挛，除了阴道，里昂也感受到腰部收缩。他的整个身体迸发出火星，又熄灭了。

 

他松开珍妮，她逃离了那些吻，大口大口地吸气，抚慰的快感短暂地停滞了几秒，珍妮继续赖在他的身上。

 

“里昂，你是不是想说什么？”她懒洋洋地把被子拉到他们身上，里昂从她的体内退出来，把安全套打了结丢进垃圾桶里。

 

“我在想我们的婚礼。”这次他没有抱被子，珍妮用手圈住他的脖子，他没穿鞋，直接走向浴室。

 

“啊哈！”珍妮说。

 

海面上传来汽笛声。

 

_ *SEAT LEON Cupra R ST _


End file.
